1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacturing of rupture disks. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method of manufacturing a rupture disk that has a concave convex central disk portion surrounded by a planar peripheral skirt, wherein the disk is rotated about a central disk axis, and wherein a wire electric discharge machine forms a score or cut that extends a partial distance through the outer surface of the disk concave convex portion. The score predictably contributes to disk failure when the rupture disk is subjected to a design pressure value.
2. General Background of the Invention
Rupture disks are used in a variety of chemical process and manufacturing applications. The Oklahoma Safety Equipment Corporation website (www.oseco.com) provides many rupture disk products that are available to satisfy numerous applications.
In the past, rupture disks have been scored in hydraulic presses using very precisely machined and hardened tooling and hardened sine bars to control the score depth. Changes in the profile of the disk or the geometry of the score necessitate the design and manufacture of new score blades and anvils.
Scoring with hard tooling work hardens the disk material often requiring a post score anneal or stress relief. Worn or damaged tooling must be rebuilt and replaced. Hard materials are especially prone to damaging score tooling. The need to heat treat and harden tooling makes it difficult to manufacture in large sizes as the heat treatment often distorts the tooling beyond acceptable tolerances.